


Beginnings , Again

by magicskull



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Justice Positive, M/M, justice gets a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicskull/pseuds/magicskull
Summary: Justice sticks around after a fight.





	Beginnings , Again

It had been a hard fight- harder than usual. Hawke was panting, leaning on his staff. Isabela and Aveline, just ahead of him, were also catching their breath, still tense and battle ready, not yet letting their guards down. Only Anders, still lyrium blue, stood unnaturally straight and unmoving.

Hawke left it for a moment, and then a moment more, still exhausted. It was unusual for Anders to stay like... that, after a fight was over. Justice would usually retreat quickly, and then Anders would tend to the party's wounds. Or, it wasn't Justice, it was still Anders, but it was also Justice? Hawke didn't understand, honestly, as much as he tried. That didn't matter. At least not now, with the four of them injured and in need of healing.

He was about to say something, when he saw Justice striding towards him. Still glowing, and this close he could feel the sheer weight of the power in him, feel the fade around him strain. Justice stared at him, eyes shifting constantly, and Hawke found it hard to hold his gaze. Like looking into the sun.

Justice looked like he wanted to say something, face expressive as ever, even like this. So Hawke waited patiently for him to speak.

And he didn't speak, but instead hesitantly lifted his hands to Hawkes face, leaning close. Asking permission. Hawke understood, smiling as he closed the distance between them.

The kiss started restrained, careful, until Hawke took Justice's hands in his and tangled their fingers together, their mana flowing between them. That seemed to communicate something that words and gestures couldn't, because then Justice was groaning into his mouth and all Hawke could think of was their first kiss in the clinic, the culmination of three years of wanting. The same feeling of release.

Maybe they were kissing for the first time, again.

It was over soon, like a sudden storm, and Anders was back, or maybe he never left. He was grinning wide, brown eyes crinkled at the corners, and Hawke was, too.


End file.
